


Wibbly-Woobly

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More 13/Rose fun! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Wibbly-Woobly

**Author's Note:**

> More 13/Rose fun! Enjoy! :=)

******

The Doctor panted harshly for breath, hearts pounding away in her chest.

“I can do this!” she said, more to assure herself than her wife “I can do this! I can—Oh! No! No-no-no-no! OW!”

Wincing, Rose hurriedly ran over to where her wife now lay.

“You all right?!” she asked, checking The Doctor over for injuries.

“Fine, fine,” The Doctor sighed. Wincing, she rubbed at her arm, rolling up her sleeve to examine her skinned elbow “eww!” she pulled a face.

“Hold up,” Rose dug through her pockets, pulling out a small square pouch. Opening it, the small square unfolded into a large, fully-stocked first aid kit containing every kind of emergency medicine that one could want or need.

“Right,” Rose muttered, quickly finding the antiseptic and the bandages “hold still,” she ordered, a quick spritz of the antiseptic earned a startled yelp from the Time Lord “baby,” Rose accused good-naturedly as she set about bandaging the small but no doubt painful injury. Leaning back on her heels, Rose sighed “are you sure you don’t want to try this with the pads?” she asked.

“No,” The Doctor insisted as she got to her feet and dusted herself off “if I could do this before then I can do it now” she declared.

“ _When_ are you ever going to need to do _this_?” Rose wondered “no, actually, wait, don’t answer that”

The Doctor stuck her tongue out at her as she gathered up her helmet and refastened it atop her head.

“Right,” she declared as she gathered up the fallen unicycle “let’s try this again”

Rose just sighed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
